naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhail Deathwing
Mikhail Deathwing is a Darkness Dragon Slayer Mage of the Pain group, and a wanted criminal for countless murders, as well as the group's de-facto leader. He and his group hailed from the world of Fairy Tail until he came to the Shinobi World by Mard Geer Tartaros and Madara Uchiha's orders to eliminate Team Warriors and further both villain's goals. Background Physical Appearance Deathwing is a muscular, tall man in his late fifties with broad shoulders, pale skin and snowy white hair tied back in a ponytail, as well as having a well groomed, beard-mustached combo of the same color. An eye patch covered his left eye where a zigzag-styled scar ran from his hairline down to his left cheekbone and to the tip of his left jaw. Deathwing wears a set of battle scared gunmetal-grey armor which covered his shoulders, chest, back, torso, thighs and shins. Underneath the armor, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt which he kept rolled up at his elbows, black cargo pants tucked under his black cargo boots, a pair of black combat gloves with armored plating, a black long tattered cape, and a brown strapped sheath across his back that holds his claymore broadsword to complete the set. Personality Deathwing is a believer in chaos and order, and vows his entire life to upset the balance and put his belief in more of chaos and order, rather than order and chaos. He has an anarchist idealism that made his choice, and it was this choice that made him one of Madara's closest cohorts in the Unified Axis. He generally displays a calm and collected attitude, along with a clear-minded air and dark sarcasm that could either tell he's being serious or not. Synopsis Abilities Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic: Being a Darkness Dragon Slayer, Deathwing has the ability to eat and produce darkness from his body, thanks to the Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic is good at both close- and mid-range combat, making it very deadly. Darkness incinerates anything it comes into contact eroding it, as well as implying gloom around the user. Deathwing revealed that darkness can be found in the hearts of others, and, because of that, he can consume the dark energies inside of others to increase his powers. *'Darkness Dragon's Roar': A Darkness version of the signature Dragon's Roar. Deathwing gathers darkness in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. It was powerful enough to greatly damage Erza Scarlet's Adamantine Armor, severely injured her, along with injuring Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who was shielded by her Bankai, Wendy Marvell, and Romeo Conbolt, and destroying a large portion of Kusagakure's Main Street area, all with just a single roar. *'Darkness Dragon's Iron Fist': Deathwing engulfs one of his fists in darkness and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage aside from strong cutting. *'Darkness Dragon's Black Slash': Deathwing covers his sword in darkness and slashes his target. *'Darkness Dragon's Twin Fang': Deathwing moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of darkness in two massive waves shpaed like dragon fangs, which he uses to attack his targets with great blunt force. *'Darkness Dragon's Scales': Deathwing releases a volley of dark scales from his hand towards his desired target. *'Darkness Dragon's Crushing Fang': Deathwing releases darkness from his hand and unleashes them against his target. *'Darkness Dragon's Guard': Deathwing moves his arms forward in a cross, generating a large shield of darkness that defends him from the enemy's attacks; said defense was strong enough to even withstand Red Flame, one of Romeo's most powerful spells in his arsenal, just at the last second. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Hollow Shadow': Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Pain Category:Unified Axis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters